You're Still the One
by NightlyReading
Summary: After Mock Trial, Jessica pits Harvey and Louis against each other in another Mock. The case is about a high-profile client causing fatal car accident. Harvey watches as Mike loses himself in memories and can't do anything to help until this sadly smiling woman comes in and makes Harvey question everything. Why is she here? How does she know Mike? Who's the kid in his arms? HS/OFC
1. Chapter 1:The Trial is Set

**Chapter One**

 **The Trial is Set**

"I've already talked to him about it Jessica, it's done" said Harvey, "I don't know why you called me in here."

"You're here because you didn't do your job Harvey. You're his mentor, you were supposed to teach him, so he knows how to win a trial" replied Jessica

"It was a mock trial."

"It was a travesty. He was going to win, and he pulled out. What sort of image is that, Harvey?"

Harvey sighed, he couldn't even think of an answer. He knew Jessica was right and Mike failed but he couldn't completely fault the kid despite his actions now, the puppy needed to learn about how ruthless their world was. He was disrupted from his thoughts by the arrival of Louis

 _'Great, just what I need'_.

"Louis, thanks for joining us. I was just speaking to Harvey about the associate's mock trial"

"I don't even know if that could be called a mock trial, Jessica. Durant may have won but he would not have stood a chance if it wasn't for Ross. And Ross, well… he gave up, he backed off. I question what Harvey is teaching him, I mean what if that was a real case."

"He would not have done that in a real court, Louis" said Harvey, he might be angry with Mike, but he was still his puppy.

 _His puppy, his?_

"I agree with Louis, if that's what our associates are seeing from the best of their crop then none of them will stand in a real court house; that's why I'm holding another mock trial, so we can show the associates and the other partners just how lawyers at Pearson Hardman are winners."

"Between who, Jessica?" asked Harvey suspiciously.

"The two of you. You against Louis with Ross and Durant as your clients respectively."

"I'm not doing, Jessica. I have real clients and real cases. I don't have the time for something this trivial," said Harvey, walking away.

"You _will_ do this mock trial and you will do with Ross" said Jessica firmly, leaving no room for argument. She handed them a leather-bound brief each and continued, "Neither of you have any important cases right now. The trial will be on this afternoon, that gives you all day to prepare. Good luck gentleman."

"Prepare to lose, especially with Ross on the stand. You don't stand a chance, like mentor like mentee, right Harvey?" taunted Louis, walking away before Harvey could reply.

Harvey was fuming, he couldn't believe he had to do a stupid mock trial, he couldn't believe Louis got the last word. He curtly told Donna to get Mike, knowing he'd have to make it up to her for the way he spoke but at the moment he couldn't care less. It was Mike's fault, he couldn't do what he was told, what he was supposed, that damned kid. He opened the brief and skimmed it, car accident with two deaths and a high-profile drunk driver, not hard he'd defended people like that before, he might hate them, but he's done it.

Mike didn't know what to think when Donna told him to get to Harvey's office, they hadn't exactly been happy with him lately and Donna sounded nice on the phone and Mike didn't know what to think. He walked up to Donna's desk and she grimaced at him and motioned him in, which she hadn't done since his failure of a mock trial. Mike could see that Harvey was mad, that didn't take a genius, so he carefully opened the door.

Harvey spun around when he heard the door open and felt some of his anger leave him when he saw the hesitant expression on Mike's face, the damned kid looked more like a puppy than usual.

"Thanks to you, I have to waste my time with a mock trial" said Harvey, pointing out the brief and waiting for Mike to open it, "we can work together on this and you had better bring you're a-game rookie because I'm going to win, so none of that shit you pulled the paralegal during your trial. You're my high-profile client, Victor Adams, who got in to an accident while drunk. Here's what I need…."

"I'm not," said Mike in disbelief, he could his voice catching as he continued, "You're the lawyer for the family of the deceased. I'm the s…son, Neal and you need someone for the mother, Jean. Harvey…"

"Donna, I need your acting skills," called Harvey

"Harvey, I can't do this. You can't make me do this. I'll do the mock trial but not this case, I can't. Harvey, please …." Mike begged, he couldn't believe what was being asked of him.

"You don't get to argue, Mike. This is case, prepare for it" said Harvey, staring at Mike. "Go, get me everything I'll need."

"Please Harvey, I …"

"NOW, Mike."

Mike fled, he ran out of the room. Harvey was surprised with how fast the kid left. Donna looked at Harvey with a look of disbelief.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, I don't care. Can you be the mother, Donna?"

"Of course. Harvey I really think you should talk to Mike, that was strange even for the puppy."

"I know, I will after the trial"


	2. Chapter 2: Backed into a Corner

NOTE: I should mentioned here to avoid any confusion, during the trial Mike is Neal and Donna is Jean so they'll be addressed like that and I won't normally post back to back but I thought I should post another chapter just to set the story up more.

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **BACKED INTO A CORNER**

"Please call me back. They're making do a mock trial about a fatal car accident. I can't, you know I, please I need to speak to you. Call me, please."

Mike hung up the phone. He didn't know what to do, if he didn't do the trial then he might as well hand his badge in. He picked up all the papers he needed to give Harvey and made his way to the senior partner's office, he tried to talk to him again. He'd tell Harvey everything, make him see what he can't do this trial and why he couldn't do that to Rachel.

Unfortunately, Mike never got a word in. Harvey steamrolled every attempt Mike made to talk about anything other than the case. Before Mike knew what was happening, he was sitting back in the mock court and Harvey and Donna. He could already feel his hands starting to shake, this was not going well. Mike pulled out his phone, hoping there was at least a message there but before he could check, Harvey snatched it.

"Give me that. No phones in court. Concentrate"

All the partners and associates filed in and took their seats and court was in session. Mike sent a pleading look at Harvey, hoping by some miracle Harvey would see how terrified he was and stop the mock trial, but it wasn't Harvey his friend/mentor in front of him, it was Harvey Specter, best closer in New York.

It was a blur, the opening statements, Donna's questioning and cross examination, Kyle's, Mike didn't hear or see any of it, all he could think was that he needed to get away, he couldn't do it, he can't take the stand.

"Mr Bennett? Mr Bennett?" asked Jessica, thinking that Harvey's associate isn't a Pearson Hardman worthy.

"Neal, sweetie, it's your turn now," said Donna or Jean as she was known for the case.

Donna was concerned, she knew something was wrong with Mike, but she didn't know what and that scared her, she was Donna, she knew everything. She looked at Harvey, hoping that maybe he knew. Harvey, however, was just as clueless as Donna. Given Mike's state, he no longer though that the rookie didn't want to do the trial because he didn't want to disappoint Harvey again but before he could call for a recess, Jessica spoke.

"Mr Specter, please control your client"

"Neal, you need to take the stand" said Harvey and then he whispered softly so only Mike and Donna could hear, "Mike, your turn Rookie."

Mike suddenly turned and looked at Harvey wide eyes and it took all Harvey's strength to stop himself flinching from the look of fear and grief in the associate's eyes. Mike looked around, trying to find a way out but he couldn't, he couldn't do it to Harvey. He just had to be careful and control himself, if he could get into a car again, he could do this.

Mike stood up and walked up to the stand, ignoring the judgemental glares of the other associates and questioning looks from the partners. He just had to get through this. He swore in and turned to Harvey, looking at his mentor and hoping he would take it easy on him and repeat a single thought.

 _It's 2011. It's mock trial._

Harvey was thankful that he wasn't cross-examining Mike, he just had to be careful and not leave any room for Louis to say anything that could push his rookie.

 _His rookie? What was going on with him?_

Harvey knew he had to get Mike off the stand as fast as he could, something was wrong, and he didn't need Donna's pointed looks to figure it out. After this was over, he would grill the kid until he told him what the hell was going on. Despite whatever was bothering him, Mike or Neal answered his questions beautifully. Mike wasn't feeling as good as Harvey thought though, he could feel himself sweating.

"Would the defendant like to cross-examine?" asked Jessica

"Yes, Your Honour," replied Louis, he could already feel the win. Ross was shaking in his seat. He would finally get a win over Harvey.

As soon as Louis appeared in front of him, Mike could feel himself shake more. He wanted to look at Harvey and Donna, but he couldn't.

Harvey looked at Mike, he had gotten worse. The kid was shaking and sweating heavily.

She entered the lobby and asked what floor Pearson Hardman was on. She couldn't believe she had missed his call.

 _Something was wrong. Why did his chest hurt?_

"Mr Bennett, that was an impressive recollection for a child, but I am concerned with how accurate it is," stated Louis

 _No, please._

Mike couldn't breathe. He tried to loosen his tie, but his hand was shaking too hard.

Harvey knew he needed to stop this, something was seriously wrong with Mike.

She walked into the lift and pressed the floor, holding her phone to her ear, trying still to call him.

"Can you be absolutely positive that my client was drunk after the accident, even though you were being treated by paramedics at the time?'

"I k…kn…know what," Mike stuttered, "I remember everything, what road we were driving on, what I was wearing, what song was on the radio. I know exactly what happened"

And Mike was lost….

Harvey stood up, he saw Mike's eye glaze over.

She exited the lift and demanded to know where the mock trial was taking place.

❤️❤️REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE ❤️❤️

Hope you liked it 😘😘


	3. Chapter 3: Some Memories Left in Past

Shoutout to Hayden, the plan was always to write a Harvey/OC but you're comment made it edit their timeline a bit. Sorry but you won't meet my OC in this chapter.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **SOME MEMORIES ARE BEST LEFT IN THE PAST**

 _"Tell me what happened, Mr Ross._

 _We were driving down Montague Avenue at night, we were coming home from dinner. We were in the back, I was behind Mum, and Mera was behind Dad. We were listening to You're Still the One, it was Mum's favourite song, the girls were singing, Dad was laughing."_

Mike slid out of the chair. Mike was silent. He wasn't moving.

Harvey ran the last few steps until he is in front of Mike.

Donna stood up, her finger hovering over the call button on her phone for 911.

"Mr Bennett, would you like me to repeat the question?" asked Louis.

"Mr Bennett, answer the question" instructed Jessica.

"Mike, look at me. Mike, you need to breathe" said Harvey, kneeling down.

Everyone stared as the senior partner softly spoke his associate, having never him sound so kind. It was clear that something was wrong. Louis backed away, unsure of what to do. Jessica was shocked. They all watched as tears begun to pour down Mike's cheeks. Harvey felt inadequate, he didn't know what was going on, he didn't know how to help but be couldn't stop trying.

"Rookie. You need to breathe. You need to calm down."

She heard him as she walked through the crowd. The Great Harvey Specter on his knees. She moved through the crowd until she reached Harvey, aware that everyone was looking at her, some even recognising her.

"Mr Specter," she said quietly but Mike heard her and started shaking again. "Mr Specter, I need to you to move."

Harvey turned sharply, wondering who cause Mike to start shaking again. They locked eyes. Harvey looked her over and wondered what she was doing here. She had a sad smile, eyes full of concern and a child. Harvey's eyes were stuck on that detail, a kid, she was holding a kid.

"I can help him, but you'll need to move. He'll only get worse, Harvey" she said sadly, eyes moving away from Harvey to Mike.

Harvey stood, he trusted her, he knew she was telling the truth. As soon as he was upright, she shifted and suddenly Harvey's arms were full of a kid. Harvey nearly dropped him from shock, he looked at the baby, no toddler in his arms, who looked back at him before resting his head on Harvey's shoulder.

 _He's too old to mine but that means she had already had when…_

"Mike, MJ" she said gently, kneeling in front of Mike with her hands on his cheek "I need you to listen to me. It's 2011. It's 4thAugust 2011. We're in Pearson Hardman. You're having a flashback. It's 2011. We're both safe, Mike."

Harvey watched as she softly spoke to Mike, stroking his cheeks. He heard her continuously repeat her words. Harvey just stood there and waited. The kid suddenly poked him.

"What's wrong with Uncle Mike?"

 _Uncle Mike? What am I missing?_

"I'm not sure, kid," replied Harvey, honestly

She kept trying to get through to Mike. Repeating her words until he could hear them.

 _We're both safe…_

 _MJ…_

 _Uncle Mike…_

"EJ?"

It was spoken so quietly that only Harvey and the woman could hear. Harvey knelt down on the other side Mike.

"Uncle Mike?"

"Mike?"

"MJ? What's the year?" asked the woman, still holding Mike's face.

"2011," replied Mike, opening his eyes and smiling softly, "I'm good, Mera."

"You with us, Mike?" questioned Harvey, wanting to know for himself.

"Yeah, I'm back in 2011 Harvey. Sorry about that."

"You have nothing …" replied Harvey and woman at the same time but before they could continue, they were interrupted.

"Since Ross ceased little act, I think we should move on with the case? I didn't think you were one for dramatics, Harvey?" asked Louis, deciding the only explanation for the situation was that it was a ploy by Harvey to thrown him off.

The three adults on the ground suddenly became aware of their audience. Harvey became very conscious of the child in his arms and did a quick look around, not liking the reactions he saw. He turned and stood.

"Act, Louis? What you think what just happened was a tactic, a ploy?"

"I have to agree, Harvey, this takes it a bit far. While Mr Ross's actions are viable for a case like this, they certainly weren't necessary in a Mock Trial. So, if you'll dismiss the actors you hired then we continue with the trial" said Jessica,

Harvey couldn't think of a reply, he was at a loss.

 _They think that I would stoop that low for a win? Didn't they see Mike? How could they think that was fake?_

Thankfully before he could answer, he was saved again. The woman took the child out of his arms with ease and placed him with Mike, who was now sitting on a chair, and kissed them on their heads.

"For someone who was thrown in the deep end, I think Mr Specter did a fine job, but I really don't think you get to be the one making remarks, Ms Pearson" said woman harshly, all kindness having let her face.

* * *

❤️❤️❤️ REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE ❤️❤️❤️

Hope you all liked it 😊

The identity of my OC will be revealed in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Mess with a Ross

**Shout Out:** Hayden and Kate, thank you both for you comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **DON'T MESS WITH A ROSS**

"Who do you think you are? You can't speak to her like that" said Louis.

"I'll talk to her however I want to. I want to know what on earth was going through your mind when you assigned that case for a mock trial, Ms Pearson"

"You're in my firm, I'd be careful how you speak to me, especially considering you broke in here" said Jessica, shocked that young women remembered her.

"I didn't, I was invited actually. And you still haven't answered my question. You really should drop the act, you know who I am"

"I'm afraid I don't so if you'll leave and …"

"Stupid, is not a good look on you" said the woman derisively. "You know exactly who I am, and you know who Mike is."

"I'd like to know who you are?" asked Louis.

"Mera…"

"Meredith…"

The woman and Harvey both replied at the same time.

 _Meredith? Did she ever tell me that?_

"Meredith Ross. I'm Mike's older sister."

 _Older sister? How did Mike never mention he had a sister? Did I miss it?_

"How did you know to come here, Mera, sorry Meredith?" asked Harvey, getting confused between the woman he thought he knew and the one standing in front of him.

"Mike. He left me a message about the mock trial" said Meredith to Harvey, before turning her gaze to Jessica, "What I still would like to know is, what you were thinking when you gave Mike and Mr Sp… Harvey, that case. You said it yourself, that reaction was perfectly valid for the case and I would think you would have be prepared for it."

"I thought as a Harvard graduate and grown man that he would be able to handle himself. We don't hire soft lawyers here," replied Jessica, dropping all pretence.

"Mike, leave."

"Mera, no. How does she…"

"GO! … Now, Mike!" Meredith all but shouted, turning and pointing. She took a breath before continuing gently, "Take EJ. I'll explain later, just let me handle this"

Mike looked his sister over and recognised the look on her face, EJ didn't need to be here right now. He would let her handle this, but he would demand answers later. He walked past Harvey, who grabbed him and whispered into his ear.

Meredith waited until Mike left before turning back Jessica.

"Soft? Mike is soft? What made you come to that conclusion?" asked Meredith in disbelief.

"He backed down at his mock trial. And this, I'll admit it, it was a test. I needed to be certain that he was worthy of working here."

"He is more than worthy" said Meredith firmly, "You're basing your judgments off a mock trial and not his work? He backed down in that trial because he didn't want to jeopardise a work relationship for a fake win. And today, that would effect anyone?"

"It was a trial, he shouldn't have been remembering..."

"A _mock_ trial. It wasn't real, and it would have been well within his right to react that way in a real court. But he would never be in that situation, because it would be a conflict of interest, so he wouldn't be assigned a case like that. You honestly can't expect someone with his history to not react like he did."

"I expected him to react like an adult, but I shouldn't have expected much from a Ross."

Louis caught Jessica's tone when she said, 'a Ross', he tried to think of what she could possibly mean.

 _Ross, why did Jessica say it like that? What's so special about Ross' sister?_

"He reacted like an adult! Like one with…" Meredith said exasperated, "Someone, anyone with who has been through something like that, would struggle to be in the same situation again. And Mike? With his memory, his _eidetic_ memory, well you saw."

 _She knows about law, that's obvious. She's probably even a lawyer. Older than Mike by a far bit I'm guessing, given the kid who's what three or four. What's got Jessica so worked up about these Rosses, Harvey's Golden Boy is a decent associate. Why's Jessica so hesitant for Ross to work here?_

All the gears in Louis' head finally clicked.

"Ross? You're a lawyer, right? Where do you work?" questioned Louis,

Meredith could practically see the wheels turning in Louis Litt's head.

 _He's going to figure it out, great._

"I am. I don't work anywhere. I'm not practicing right now."

"Because you can't find work?" asked Louis, Ross vs. Hayes, are you that M. Ross? The first-year associate who sued John Hayes, that's you?"

Meredith had hoped no one would bring that up but she wasn't luckily as soon as Litt mentioned the trial name, she could see all the partners and some associates recalling the infamous case. But Meredith ignored them, she was here for Mike, her history wasn't important.

"That is irrelevant. I'm here because Ms Pearson caused a PSTD flashback."

"So you can sue?" asked Louis, "that's what you did? Sued Hayes and single-handedly destroyed Donahue, Williamson and Barnes."

"I sued a man. I didn't destroy a company" defended Meredith fiercely, "But, that is not the reason I'm here. I came to stop my brother having a flashback."

"Your younger brother, right?" asked Louis, connecting what he remembered about the case to now. "He helped you with the case, that's what made it unique. Ross's teenage brother helps her win court case, that was the tag wasn't it?"

"Yes" replied Meredith, knowing there was no way to stop them.

"That case was in '07 right?" asked Louis

"Yes. Can we get back…"

"It's been about 4 years. The article said teenage brother, if Ross was in his late teens, then the eldest he could be now, is 22" concluded Louis, before realising something. "He can't have even finished his JD yet"

"You hired someone without a law degree! What the hell were you thinking, Harvey?" questioned Jessica, her anger turning to Harvey.

"I did…"

"Harvey knew" said Meredith.

Ignoring the incredulous look Harvey sent her, she continued.

"He knows that Mike is 22. And he also knows that despite Mike's age, he has a law degree and one from Harvard."

"A 22-year-old can't graduate from a law degree, let alone on from Harvard" said Louis.

"It's possible. I graduated at twenty…"

"It's a scam. I bet you. It's all her, she sends in this fresh-faced genius kid to try and rack up some fake charges and then she sues us and ruins this firm, like she did with…" said Louis

"With DWB? Fake charges?" interrupted Meredith, incredulously, "Fake! Did you not see my kid, my THREE-YEAR-OLD son?"

"Well, I don't know the details but…"

"No, you don't. You don't know how I work 7-day weeks from when I was 19 trying to support my family. How hard I worked to become a lawyer, the days working as a paralegal and the nights at Colombia, and weekends anywhere that would hire me. How I graduated at 24 and then pushed my genius brother through high school and into his JD at 15. Only, for it all to be taken away by some lawyer so full of himself, that he thought I should repay him for his help by sleeping with him. And when I didn't, well he just took what he wanted. You have no idea what I've been through and what I've done. Don't you dare insinuate that I'm some con artist?"

"Most people don't start their law degree until they're 24. I find it hard to believe that you graduated then," said Jessica, not willing to let Ross get one over her. "Even if you did, I find it difficult to understand why someone whose done all of that, would simply stop practicing, I've never met a lawyer would back down like that, not a good one anyway."

"I didn't back down. No one wanted to hire a pregnant associate who sued a senior partner and then helped dismantle one of the biggest firms on the East Coast. And I was damned good lawyer, ask anyone who knew me, old partners, associates or clients."

"You lost them their jobs, their lawyers. I highly doubt that anyone thought you were any good. You backed down and a good lawyer wouldn't have needed a teenage to help them win a case."

"I did need Mike, I wasn't exactly in the best mindset for a case like that and I definitely wouldn't have won without him."

"Soft then, like your brother. He did learn from you? He's not Pearson Hardman material" said Jessica

"You're right I did teach Mike a lot and being soft wasn't one of them."

 **❤️❤️ REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE ❤️❤️**

 _And_ _the Mystery woman is no longer a mystery! Mike Ross has a sister._


	5. Chapter 5: Never Underestimate the Oppo

**SHOUT OUT:** Hayden, Kate and Tripidydoodah x 4. Thanks for all your comments guys, all your questions will be addressed at some point in the story, I promise.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE OPPOSITION**

Meredith could see no one believed her. She moved to the table, where she had placed her bag. She could hear them say something behind her, probably thinking she was backing down. After grabbing her phone, she turned back around and noticed Harvey and his assistant watching her closely, at least they weren't underestimating her or Mike.

She hated when people, especially lawyers, learnt who she was, it never ended well. The whole reason she told Mike not to mention his past was so people didn't connect the dots, and he didn't have her stigma held over him. She had to save his place here and his reputation even if her method might backfire. Meredith believed that at least Harvey would fight for Mike's position here, especially after what she was about to, he would appreciate a personal hot spot for potential billables.

"Richard Bailey, he's one of your clients?" asked Meredith, looking at Louis and Jessica.

"Both of ours," replied Louis hesitantly, "Why?"

"He was an old client of DWB," said Jessica, remembering when she signed him after DBW fell.

Meredith nodded and pressed the call button on her phone. She went to place it on her ear but then decided against it and put the phone on speaker.

 _I will show all of them what I am capable of._

The phone made a dialling tone as it lay on Meredith's hand. Harvey didn't know what to think, she was either very smart or stupid, he didn't know which yet. He was pulled from his thoughts by an answer.

" _Meredith, to what do I owe this pleasure? Finally decided to get back in the business I have a contract ready._ " said a voice on the other end of the phone.

Meredith laughed before replying…

"Richard, I thought you were happy with your lawyers."

Meredith looked at Jessica and Louis.

" _I am. I'd be happier if I was dealing with you though. You know as well as I do that they tried to rip me off when I first signed with them, you're the one you caught it. I never would have known if it wasn't for you._ "

"That's why I'm your consultant, Richard."

" _You weren't my consultant then. But after that, well I would prefer it if you were my lawyer. I always did like your methods even back when you worked with Barnes._ "

"And I liked you as well, you weren't some rich ass," said Meredith, waiting until Richard stopped laughing before continuing. "You were an easy client, and the gifts helped as well, Mike and Grammy loved those."

" _I always knew it was the gifts, you don't like me at all? How is Mike and your Grandmother? Well, I hope._ "

"Grammy is doing okay, she's in care facility now."

" _I'm sorry to hear that, she was a formidable woman._ "

"She still is, Richard. Still scolds me about being a part-time consultant."

" _And so, she should. Wasted talent. Tell her not to worry, between me and the other old DWB clients, we'll eventually convince you to come back and practice._ "

"You can keep trying but…"

" _You didn't immediately say no, we're starting to wear you down. I shall have to tell the others. Maybe I should enlist young Mike as well."_

"You'll have a hard time catching him. He's busy with work"

" _What is he up to now? He's 20?_ "

"22, actually. He's a lawyer, Harvard graduate" said Meredith proudly.

" _I should be sceptical, but I'm not surprised, given the conversations I had with him all those years ago. You've done well, Meredith, considering everything. Where is he working? Since you're being so difficult, I may just hire him instead._ "

Meredith leant up against a desk and looked at the partners in front of her. She started to smile smugly at the looks on their faces.

"Pearson Hardman. He's only an associate, he won't have any of his own clients just yet, Richard."

" _Pearson? Well that's perfect, I'm due for the contract renewal with them soon. I'll rework the deal, so he works my cases with Jessica and Louis._ "

"He would be honoured to work with you, Richard. I believe he still has the BarBri Legal Handbook you gave him. But I'm sorry to say, he works exclusively for Harvey Specter."

Louis tried to speak but stopped when Meredith raised her hand and shook her finger at him. She glanced at Harvey and smiled before locking eyes with Jessica. It was time to show them what she could do.

Harvey was amazed, Mike's sister was so subtle. She completely controlled the conversation and led Bailey to the conclusion she wanted. He'd never seen anyone work like that, most lawyers weren't subtle, they usually were much more obvious in their manipulations.

" _I know Specter, he was a Junior Partner when I moved to Pearson Hardman. What do you think of him?_ "

Meredith could feel Harvey's gaze, it held so much intensity, it felt like it was burning a hole through her. She looked at before replying.

"Mike works for him."

" _The best then. It looks like I'll have a new lawyer._ "

Looking away from Harvey and his shocked expression, Meredith took some joy in the looks of disbelief, and no small amount of anger, on Jessica and Louis's faces.

"You shouldn't, Richard. Mike honestly won't mind who you sign, he would help out with your cases. You shouldn't change lawyers just ..."

" _It's nothing, with the amount I'm paying them I should be allowed to change lawyers whenever I want. Besides, I only picked Jessica because she was ruthless and from what I hear so is Harvey. But I'd prefer to work with someone who you trust Mike with. It's says a lot about what you think of the man. Do you think you could work out a deal where I'll be Mike's client when he makes Junior Partner? I'll hire Harvey, but I want Mike once he becomes available_ "

Meredith looked at Harvey.

Harvey was in shock, he'd never secured a client so quickly. He noticed everyone's eyes on him and slowly nodded his head. He had no issues with passing off a client to Mike especially since his sister helped him sign him.

"I'm sure he won't mind at all and if not then I'll work something out for you."

" _Perfect, I'll send you the contract, once I get it, to look over it."_

"I'm always happy to help, Richard. I'll even send you a draft of the contract later today with the stipulation about Mike. I'll talk to you soon."

" _Thank you, Meredith. I'll contact you when I know more. Remember, whenever you want back in._ "

"I'll give you a call."

Meredith hung up the phone and looked around, pleased with the looks of shock and awe around the room.

 _There. Who was soft now?_

 **❤️❤️❤️ REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW ❤️❤️❤️**

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK

Sorry it's taken so long to post it, RL has been in the way


	6. Chapter 6: Trust among Lawyers

**Shout out: Tripidydoodah, Hayden, Kate (** who have reviewed every chapter, love your feedback **), and Calia13 and 01juilet.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **TRUST AMONG LAWYERS**

 _I've never got a new client so easily before._

"Ms Paulsen, I would suggest heading back to your desk, I believe that Richard should be calling you in 5 or so minutes. And I know he would prefer to speak to you directly instead of your answering machine" said Meredith

Donna was surprised, she could honestly say this woman impressed her, not only did she knock Louis and Jessica down a peg, but she knew her last name, something that no one knew at the firm. Donna nodded at Harvey and then Meredith before leaving, making a note to herself to interrogate Mike about his sister, she wanted to know more.

"What did you just do? You expect us to believe that you aren't planning to harm us, but you just stole our client" said Louis

"I didn't steal your client, he simply changed lawyers. There is nothing harmful about that. I mean I didn't even do anything, I simply had a conversation with a friend and an old client" replied Meredith, loving the lost look on Louis's face.

"You manipulated him," said Jessica, crossing her arms to try and get some authority back that the Ross woman took.

"I spoke to him. I never told him to change lawyers. I simply spoke to an old client," said Meredith before delivering her clincher, "any _good_ lawyer knows how to control a conversation with a client, current or potential."

"She's right," said Harvey, speaking for the first time.

"Harvey…"

"Weren't you listening, the first thing Bailey asked was if she was back in the game. Bailey has been waiting for her to make a move and he decided having Mike was the closest thing he was going to get, so he went for it. She may have manipulated the conversation, but she didn't outright tell him to change lawyers" said Harvey, "We should be more worried about how many more of our clients are on that phone."

"That was a one off, if she had so many clients wanting her to their lawyer, she would be their lawyer," said Louis.

"Bradley James, Dean Parker, Grant Dixon, Taylor Dawson, Fraser Willis, is that enough clients for you?" asked Meredith, "I could start a law firm if I wanted, that's five of YOUR clients that I could call right now and would move immediately, and that's just from Pearson Hardman, don't even get me started in other firms or the ones I could get if I called Anthony Barnes. I'm not a lawyer because I can't trust lawyers not because I can't get clients, Mr Litt."

"No one trusts lawyers," said Jessica.

"I can't trust lawyers to have my back, Ms Pearson. The reason I allowed Mike to work here was because of your employee record. Most of your employees are here for life, a company that instils and values that sort of loyalty is the only place I'd let my brother work in. I'd never let him work at somewhere like Donahue, Williamson & Barnes."

"Obviously there's no loyalty there, you took them down," said Harvey.

"That's not why I said that. Out of all the employees there," said Meredith, anger rolling off her, "five testified during the case, five were willing to come forward. I know there were more, I know people saw or heard what happened because when I walked into work on Monday, everyone, the associates, partners, assistants, they were all talking about it, whispering about it behind my back. When Mike wanted to work somewhere, I told him it was Pearson Hardman or nowhere. This is the only law firm that I could trust him to be safe in, that hasn't had any suspicious firings or resignations, there hasn't even a complaint since Ms Pearson became Managing Partner. I told Mike to apply here, I told him he could only work for Pearson Hardman, that he could only work for Harvey Specter because I thought, I believed you had some morals"

"Believed?" asked Harvey

"I thought you were better than her" said Meredith, pointing at Jessica. "I thought that he would be treated like I was. Instead you let him be treated like he was. I thought you wouldn't let him be hurt but you didn't stop a stupid mock trial that could hurt him."

"I didn't think I needed to. I don't understand why it caused him to react that way. He didn't tell me anything. He tried but I didn't listen."

"You don't know about the accident?" asked Meredith. She continued when Harvey shook his head, "Our parents were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver."

"Jessica?" questioned Harvey, he didn't want to think his old mentor had known anything, but he had to check.

* * *

❤️❤️❤️ REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW❤️❤️❤️

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter

 _I'm so sorry it took so long for me to upload this new chapter. I was on holiday and then_ _I_ _had uni (in the holidays?!). I should upload the next chapter_ _before the_ _end of the week, I just need to_ _proofread_ _it._


	7. Chapter 7: What's in a Name

**Shoutout:** Hayden, Calia13, Kate and Tripidydoodah - thanks for amazing comments yet again.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **What's in a Name**

"I think we should move somewhere else, don't you Ms Ross?" asked Jessica

Jessica hoped to do some damage control. The conversation coming up didn't need to be done in front of the entire firm. She looked at Meredith Ross, believing that she, like herself, wouldn't want her or Mike's childhood trauma becoming common knowledge for the entire firm.

"I think we're done actually. I don't think we need to continue. Mike will be coming home with me now, he'll be back tomorrow Harvey, if that's okay with you?"

Meredith was done. She didn't feel like spilling any more of her family's secrets at Pearson Hardman, they had enough gossip to last the next year and the last thing she wanted to do was make things harder for Mike at work.

"I'll see him tomorrow, Meredith. He's in my office with your son now, I'll take you there now" replied Harvey

"We'll accompany you. We never found out about Mike's degree or his age, Jessica. We can't have someone who hasn't gone to Harvard working here and I don't know think we should have a 22-year-old on staff either" said Louis

Meredith simply nodded before looking at Harvey and following him as they walked. The four lawyers all began the walk to Harvey's office in silence. Harvey wanted to know more about Mera, or Meredith apparently, but didn't think she would tell him anything in front of Louis or Jessica. He did realise her behaviour when they met each other made a lot for sense, considering the kid.

"I thought you said Mike was here?" asked Meredith once they reached Harvey's office.

"I told Mike to come here with the kid" Harvey said, as he walked into this office.

"Mike and the kid just went to his cubicle" said Donna, walking into the room.

"EJ, not the kid" said Meredith.

"Like MJ, that's what you called Mike, right?" asked Harvey, continuing when Meredith nodded, "Two Juniors, huh? Michael and E-something Junior?"

"No, James" Meredith said laughing, "Michael James and Edward James."

"James?" asked Harvey, motioning everyone to take a seat.

"Our father. We're all named after someone in the family, a bit of tradition our parents started" said Meredith, seating down near Harvey,

"All three of you?" asked Harvey, curious about how Meredith could follow this tradition.

"Mom liked the idea of honouring family members by using their names for children and Dad couldn't say no to Mom. Mike is named after our Gramps, Michael, and Dad, James. I did the same with EJ, Edward is after our Grammy, Edith or Eddy as Gramps used to call her, and I combined it was our Grandfather's names, Howard. Mum did the same with me when she named me."

"Mike's mother named you?" asked Harvey.

"Yes, she did, I was renamed after the adoption. Mum wanted to honour our grandmothers, Miriam and Edith, and she got to Meredith or Mera and then Dad wanted to honour Mom and so I got Nina as well."

"Renamed?" asked Louis, reminding Harvey and Meredith that they were not alone.

"Yes, when Mom and Dad were adopting me they asked if I wanted my old name or if I wanted them to name me, and since I didn't even know my birth name, I asked them to name me."

"You didn't know your name?" asked Jessica

"Birth name, my birth parents didn't use it and when I was placed in the orphanage, I didn't understand what it was, I didn't interact with anyone anyway, so my birth name wasn't relevant. I only started to talk when Nina, Mom, was assigned to the orphanage. It felt right for her and Dad to name me, they were my parents in every way that mattered."

"I like Mum's version of the story better."

Mike walked through the door saying, carrying EJ and his shoulder bag. EJ started to squirm in Mike's arms until he was let down and then made his way over to his mother, dragging Mike by the arm as he went. Once he settled on the couch between his mother and Harvey, EJ looked around.

Mike let himself he dragged completely used to that behaviour from the almost four-year-old. He silently laughed to himself at the looks on the lawyers faces when EJ stared at them, it was easy to see that they were out of their comfort zones, all of them except Harvey and Donna, but Donna is Donna, so nothing fazes her. Mike was surprised with Harvey, he thought Harvey would flip out about a toddler in his office, but Harvey looked fine, he was just looking between EJ and Meredith.

 _Do they know each other? Harvey did call her, Mera. How does Harvey know my sister?_

* * *

 _❤️❤️❤️ Review, Favourite, Follow ❤️❤️❤️_

 _Hope you all enjoyed it._

Only a short chapter this time, it seemed like a better place to stop than I originally planned. The next chapter should be the normal length.

What do you all think of the naming system?


	8. Chapter 8: History Can't Be Ignored

**Shout Out** :

BarkingJim - You'll find out about Harvey and Meredith in this chapter today

Kate and Hayden - there's more backstory in this chapter

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **History Can't be Ignored**

Mike's thoughts were interrupted by his nephew.

"Hi, I'm EJ. You' Ha'ey, Unca Mikey's boss" said EJ, looking at Harvey

"Yes, I am. You're EJ, how did you know who I am?" asked Harvey

"Unca Mikey, talks abou' you to Mommy a lot."

"EJ, who else is here?" said Mike, his cheeks starting to turn red under Harvey's smirk.

"That's Do'na" said EJ, pointing to Donna, "She's ma…, Mommy. She knew my favourite juice and I didn't even tell her."

"You think she's magic, little panda? Well, you should stay on her good side" said Meredith, smiling proudly at the way her son was winning over the lawyers in the room.

"You're right EJ. Donna is magic, what else has your Uncle Mike told you?" asked Harvey, trying to find some blackmail material on his associate.

"Unca Mikey not Mike, Mister Spe…" said EJ, trying to grasp Harvey's name,

"Just call me Harvey, little man."

"Okay, Ha'ey."

"As exciting as this conversation is, I think Mr Ross owes us a explanation," said Jessica, interrupting.

"Right, I suppose so. Umm… I do have my degree, I can show you," said Mike.

"We're going to need more than that Ross, considering your 'family' I think we'll need more than physical proof," said Louis in an oily tone.

Meredith could practically hear the quotations marks on 'family' when Louis said it.

"Careful Louis, you don't want to be kicked out," said Harvey, "watch what you say about my associate and his family."

"Mera want to finish setting EJ up at Harvey's desk and I'll start explaining," said Mike.

Mike waited until Meredith took EJ and moved before starting his story.

"In 1997, I was eight and Meredith was 16 when our parents died. Grammy and Gramps, our only living relatives, weren't granted custody. They tried to petition for custody, but they lost. Mera…Meredith, file for emancipation not long after that, she thought that if Grammy and Gramps couldn't have us then she would try. She also fast tracked for SATs. In '99, Meredith tried to gain custody of me but she lost, they thought she was too young and claimed she couldn't afford it despite the fact she could access our parents' savings. She started her JD and in 2000, she started work at Donahue, Williamson, and Barnes as a legal assistant and she filed for custody again. And she won."

"They gave her custody? She was in college and working, how would they let that happen?" asked Jessica

"Grammy was retired and so she had the time to look after Mike, while I was his guardian, she was his primary caregiver. I also granted her access to my accounts, which took care of any financial requirements. Then I had statements from Anthony Barnes and John Hayes outlining that they were okay with Mike coming to the office after school if I couldn't find alternative care. After all that, Child Welfare couldn't find any reason to not award me custody especially since Mike was so vocal about wanting to live with me."

"Anyway, when I went back to school, Meredith requested that I be moved ahead, which I was in some classes."

"But I wasn't happy with that, Mike was completely unstimulated and not challenged in class, so I asked him…"

"Forced me," interjected Mike.

"I pushed him into sitting his SATs, which he passed with flying colours when he was 14 years old. Mike wanted to be a lawyer and so he started his JD the year at Columbia. Three year later, Mike graduated Columbia and was accepted into Harvard Law when he was 18."

'Which I declined, because of extenuating circumstances at home."

"And when I found out about that, I contacted Harvard. I got in contact with the Dean of Harvard Law through Anthony Barnes and explained the situation with Tony's help. Between the two of us, we managed to convince the Dean to reoffer Mike his place with the exception that he could study externally."

"Which I could only do it I maintained a GPA no lower than 3.25."

"Which he did. He couldn't participate in a lot of in class activities like the Mock Trials, but instead he was given tailored ones where he was set against his professors. He graduated last year at the ages of 21. Making him the youngest person to graduate Harvard Law while maintaining a 3.9 GPA."

"You can verify all of that if you contact the Dean at Harvard and Columbia," said Mike, handing a printout to Jessica before continuing, "But here's a copy of my degree, luckily I still had one on my email."

"So there, we weren't lying. Certainly, not part of some complicated scheme to sue the company."

"I'll be verifying all of this. Mr Ross, consider yourself on paid leave until I can get confirmation and contact you," said Jessica, standing and leaving the room.

"I'll be checking myself as well. I'm watching you Ross," said Louis before following Jessica.

"Well now they're gone. How about you explain to me what exactly happened this morning?" asked Harvey

"How about you tell me how you know my sister? I already spilled one secret, I think you owe me that," replied Mike, trying to avoid any conversation about his episode.

"Michael, that's your boss. Have some respect," said Meredith, shocked

 _How does Mike know about me and Harvey?_

"I'll tell you, I can't say you'll like though Mike. I'm only telling you because I do owe you, but only if it's okay with your sister," said Harvey, still feeling guilty about his behaviour that morning.

"She's fine with it. I want to how you know her and why you called her Mera"

"Don't speak for me. Harvey and I have met before and after we met a few times, I told him to call me Mera."

"Not good enough."

"I ran into your sister at court when I was an associate, I didn't know who she was or what she did. We went to a bar and then back to mine. I ran into her a couple of years ago at a bar and the same thing happened," said Harvey bluntly, ignoring the incredulous look on Mera's face.

"Harvey!"

"You hooked up? Seriously? I did not need to know that!" exclaimed Mike.

"You're the one who asked Mike. We were both adults and…" said Mera

"I know that Mera, I'm just trying to come to terms with the fact that my older sister and my boss/mentor slept with each other."

* * *

❤️❤️❤️ Review, Favourite, Follow ❤️❤️❤️

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter_

Hi Everyone, I want to say, that I won't be posting for at least 6 weeks! I know that's a long time but I have an intense month with uni and then I have a placement so I won't have the time to write or post ? ﾟﾘﾭ I'm so sorry, but I'm definitely not abandoning this story.

 _Let me_ _know what you think of this chapter_

What do you think about Mike's story? Is that a good reason as to why he isn't a fraud?

What about Mera, how are we liking her?

What about Harvey and Mera's history?


	9. Chapter 9: The Accident

**Chapter Nine**

 **THE ACCIDENT**

Before the awkward conversation continues, the trio is interrupted by the arrival of a downtrodden Louis and frustrated Jessica.

"The facts check out. Apparently, Ross here did graduate from Harvard in 2010. Dean Pelton gave us a glowing recommendation about the 21yr old who achieved the highest test scores in their history," stated Louis while grinding his teeth.

"Apologies, Mr Ross. We should have checked your credentials before jumping to conclusions," said Jessica.

"Thanks Ms Pearson, but I think it's Mera that needs the apology more than me," said Mike, standing and staring at his boss' boss.

Louis scoffed at having to apologise and stared at Jessica. The room went eerily quiet as Mike continued to stare at Jessica, not backing down from her glare. Meredith moved to interject before Mike got into a fight with his boss. Meredith pulled Mike back into his seat and in hope of ending the staring competition, placed EJ in his lap.

"It's fine, MJ. It's not the first nor will it be the last time that someone judges me based on what happened," said Meredith.

"No, it's not," said Harvey, in shock that Jessica would stay silent, "I want to apologise on both the managing and junior partner's behalf for their actions against you, they were completely out of line."

"What the hell, Harvey?" exclaimed Louis.

"Harvey is correct." said Jessica, "we should never have accused you or your brother of anything."

"Perfectly alright, Ms Pearson. I hope my history won't affect Mike's job here."

"Not at all"

"And caution will be used regarding any cases like the one used during the Mock Trial?" asked Meredith, ignoring Mike's glare.

"Of course."

"What did happen this morning?" asked Harvey.

"PTSD. I had a flashback and it triggered a panic attack," said Mike.

"But why?" asked Harvey

"Our parents died in a car accident, involving a drunk driver, a rich one."

"Mike and I were the only two witnesses, but Mike was the star."

"Why?" asked Louis, interested in finding out what was making Jessica so ashamed.

"I was barely injured, a few scratches and a broken collarbone, Me…" said Mike.

"Barely? That's sounds pretty bad puppy, how old were you?" asked Donna.

"I was 11, Mera was 17. Compared to Mera, it was nothing."

The group turned and at Meredith.

"EJ, why don't you go grab Mummy's phone and headphones and watch a video," said Meredith, doing her best to ignore the stares.

"Can I sit at your chair, Ha'ey?" asked EJ

"Sure, you can sit in my chair," said Harvey.

Once EJ was settled, Meredith walked back to the group and sat down between Harvey and Mike on the couch.

"Mike, you okay to do this?" asked Meredith, waiting for his answer.

"We were driving home from our favourite restaurant, Mum and Mera were singing and Dad and I were laughing at them. We were stopped at an intersection and when it turned green, we slowly started moving forward. It was winter so Dad was being careful and when we were about a car length passed the lights, a car came from the other direction and headed straight for us."

"Dad tried to turn but we slid," continued Meredith, "the car hit the passenger side once, we spun, and it hit the driver's side. We clipped the kerb or something and we started rolling, I don't remember how many times but eventually we landed on our side. We took a while to come too, when we did people had already started coming to the scene. Mum was unconscious, barely breathing. Mike was mostly okay. Dad seemed fine except for a head wound."

"Meredith was the worst of us. She was crushed behind Dad's seat and the car door caved in on her. She couldn't move. Someone started yelling at us, Dad replied. They managed to pull my door open, but my seat belt was stuck. Dad yelled at them to get Mum out, that she wasn't conscious. They pulled Mum out the from windshield, but it was too late. We didn't know that. Dad refused to leave without us. Ambulance and Firefighters arrived. They tried to get Dad out, but he wouldn't"

"We both screamed when they said it. He stayed. Mike was cut out and lifted out of the car. I was stuck. They were trying to move the driver's seat forward. They just managed to move it when a fireman mentioned that there was a fire in the car. The firemen were told to hurry or get out. Dad was furious, saying they couldn't leave me. Someone stopped a gas leak, everyone was screaming to get out and they left but one fireman didn't leave. He stayed with Dad was helping to move me towards the open door."

"Dad climbed out first. He screamed at someone to help him with Meredith, but no one moved, I ran towards them I was stopped. Dad jumped down from the car and he pulled her out of the car with the fireman's help. He'd just grabbed her, and they were walking away, and the car went up. It exploded."

"Dad, Sargent Peters, and I were flung away. We landed hard and in flames, the firemen extinguished the fire and dragged us away. Dad died in hospital, cranial pressure, collapsed lung and ruptured spleen. And I was in a coma, burns and severe nerve and muscle damage to my legs.

* * *

Sorry for keeping you waiting.

Life was hectic, from placement to work started again and then being sick and having low motivation and being fatigued all the time (iron levels).

I'm back, hoping to be consistent.

I hope you all enjoyed the story.

Let me know what you think. How was the accident?

❤️❤️❤️ **Review, Follow, Favourite** ❤️❤️❤️


	10. Chapter 10: Apologies

**Shoutout:** BarkingatJim (thanks for all the reviews!) and elino1fan

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Apologies**

Harvey had always wondered where the scars had come from. He noticed them of course but Mera and his relationship wasn't at a place where he could ask but, more than that, he didn't care. He enjoyed Mera's company and their conversations, and the sex of course. Harvey looked at Mike.

 _I'm such as idiot and I never feel like an idiot. Why didn't I listen to Mike?_

"Mike, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you," said Harvey, admitting his mistake.

"It's okay, Harvey. I should have made you listen. There's more you should know."

"Mike was the star witness because of his memory. The plan was to prove his eidetic memory and then have him recall the accident. We'd practiced over and over again, to make sure Mike could get through the testimony and questioning, but the opposing council called him up first. He started out fine of the stand, answered the questions. They were trying to discredit him due to his age, making it that a child couldn't remembered it, but they couldn't, MJ was so mature and professional. The awe and respect from the jury was visible. So, they asked him what happened directly."

"Whenever, our lawyer we to say exactly what happened, I'd have a flashback. Our plan was to ask it in steps and stages. So, when I was asked on stand, I had a flashback like I did this afternoon. Grammy and Mera rushed to the stand and brought me out but it was too late. The opposing council had enough to spread doubt and our lawyers couldn't cross-examine me because I was a mess. So, it was up to Mera."

"We called a break in session and I went outside, I needed air. While I was there, my nurse gave a shot of painkillers in my IV…" paused Meredith, before looking at the floor and continuing, "and did a quick head check. What we didn't know, was the associate for the opposing council followed us and…"

"Van Dyke told me to follow, we noticed her leaving with the nurse," said Jessica, looking at Meredith, "I saw the head check and I must have made a noise because the nurse and Ross turned around. I left and I told Van Dyke everything I saw. He used it to discredit Ross, making it clear that she probably wouldn't remembered what happened because of her head injury. Our client stated that he lost control because of the roads. And we won."

"A case like that, leaves a mark. We lost the case because of me…" said Meredith

"Us. We lost because of both of us. We both failed, Mera" replied Mike, refusing to let his sister take the blame yet again in his life, "Neither of us can really handle a case like that. It doesn't matter how long it's been, the pain is still there."

"I can't and won't apologise for winning that case nor the way I did it," said Jessica.

"We may not have understood then, but we can now," said Meredith, "I don't have a grudge against you about that, that would be idiotic. I'm angry that the Mock Trial you set."

"I wanted to test Mike, that's true. I didn't think he was strong enough to a be lawyer here. I should have chosen a better way to test you" said Jessica.

Jessica nodded before leaving the room, Louis quickly following after her.

"That's the best apology you're going to get from either one of them. Jessica never says she's wrong and Louis is Louis," said Harvey.

"Mama, I'm hung'y," said EJ, walking towards the group.

"Alright, let's go home and have lunch. We just have to wait and see if Uncle Mikey has any work he needs to take home."

"You get homework, Unca Mikey?" asked a shocked EJ, "why?"

"Your Uncle Mike..."

"Uncle Mikey."

"Uncle Mikey and I work on important cases for people so sometimes we have to take that work home so we can win for them" said Harvey.

"But winning isn't im'or'ant, you just hav' ta help people, Har've" said EJ, sitting up tall.

Harvey couldn't help but laugh. The kid was definitely a Ross, he sounded exactly like Mike.

"You're completely right."

"Donna, please pinch me. I think I've entered some alternate universe. I mean, Harvey just admitted he was wrong. To my nephew! He's having a conversation with a four-year old!" said Mike, looking in horror at his boss.

"And why can't I have a conversation with EJ?" asked Harvey, crossing his arms and arching his eyebrow.

"Yeah, Unca Mikey!" agreed EJ, crossing his arms like Harvey and attempting to raise his eyebrow but failing.

"Cause… you're Harvey Specter. The badass lawyer who doesn't care."

"Language, Mike" said Harvey, "you would think living with a child, that it would teach you to watch what you say"

Mike threw his arms up in the air in defeat. He wouldn't believe how this day turned out. He thought for sure that once Harvey discovered about Meredith and their past and his law degree, he would be out the door. Meredith smiled at her brother's antics: she was so happy to see his relaxed after today's episode, something she believed was due to Harvey's acceptance and support. Harvey started at Mera and Mike, he would never have thought they were related or even know each other but here they were and, now, it was so easy to see how alike they were.

"Donna, why don't you go with Mike and get lunch for all of us? I can give Mike some work for the next few days while we feed our mini Rookie here," said Harvey, giving Donna a look.

"Sure Harvey," replied Donna, giving Harvey a subtle nod, "come on, puppy."

"Why am I going?" whined Mike, not liking the idea of leaving his sister with Harvey.

"Cause, I don't know what EJ likes to eat and I can't take the kid by myself, so you get to come"

"Fine, but don't think I don't know what you're doing" said Mike, grabbing his nephew and running out of the room, "come on EJ. I'll buy you some candy."

"Mike!"

* * *

Hey all,

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

Nightly Reading

❤️❤️❤️Review, Follow, Favourite❤️❤️❤️


	11. Chapter 11: The Prospect of Hope

**Shout out to:** elino1fan, Hayden, and BarkingatJim - thanks for your amazing reviews.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 **THE PROSPECT OF HOPE**

Mera didn't know what to say, she had hoped that they wouldn't meet again. She knew that when Mike started working at PH, the likelihood that she'd run into Harvey would increase but she wasn't prepared for it being this soon. She didn't want her worlds to collide, she wanted to keep her life as a budding lawyer separate from her life now.

"It's been a while. I saw you and EJ about three months ago, I thought he was mine for a second. Did you see me? You disappeared when I started heading your way" asked Harvey.

"I did see you, I just walked away. I'm sorry, I just couldn't talk to you, so much had changed in my life and…I couldn't explain everything. I was ashamed, not of EJ or anything but of myself. When we first met, I was this eager young paralegal with a love of law, who was fighting her way to the top. Now, I'm not even a lawyer, a practising one. Plus, there was EJ, I didn't want you to connect him and the whole Hayes saga."

"Mera, I always thought you were a good lawyer, not as good as me but still good. I know that hasn't changed, you've proven that. I don't think you've changed as much as you think you have, the situation, your life has changed but you're still the same lawyer I met," said Harvey, reaching across to hold Meredith's hand, "I wouldn't have cared that you had a kid and while it feels wrong to say, I would not have been opposed to casual hook-ups. We could have kept doing what we were doing even though the circumstances were different. I enjoyed our dinners together and honestly, you having a kid probably would have kept me from being attached. Damn I'm being insensitive, sorry."

"I don't think I could do what we did back then again, I can't do the casual thing anymore, especially with EJ. I don't really think I can do a relationship at all. I wasn't a good sister or granddaughter after Hayes. I wasn't in a good headspace after, I became so apathetic, I ignored everything even what happened, Mike would try to talk to me about anything, and I just ignored him I yelled at Grammy. I heard MJ and Grammy talking about it one night and I just had an epiphany the next day and decided to pull my head in. After everything I put them through, I need to concentrate on them, they come first."

"I understand, but you are a good person, Mera. You don't have to put your life on the backburner because of what happened. You aren't doing your grandmother, Mike or EJ any favours but not living your life. Just think about it, you were managing everything before, there's no reason you can't handle it all now."

"Harv… thanks. You're a good person as well. I always thought you were a fantastic lawyer but underneath that arrogant lawyer is a good person, it's one of the reasons I liked you so much."

"You weren't too bad yourself. Thank you for explaining it to me. We good? We'll probably be seeing each other more cause of Mike."

"Yeah, we're fine. Thank you for helping Mike, he loves it here."

"Of course, he does, I'm the best," said Harvey, smirking.

Mera laughed, leave it to Harvey to boast about himself at any given chance. Harvey looked at Mera laughing and smiled. He always did like her laugh. Harvey was always surprised at how easy it was to get along with Mera, he never met anyone like that before until her, and Mike.

 _I'm a sucker for a Ross apparently._

Before they could continue catching up, EJ came running into the office, closely followed by Mike and Donna.

"Mama!" squealed EJ, jumping up on the couch between his mother and Harvey, "we gots lunch. Hi Har'vy."

"Hey munchkin, you were supposed to wait until for us," said Mike.

"Not a muc'hkin. Sorry for inte'uptin'."

"It's fine, kid. We were done talking anyway. What did you bring us for lunch?" asked Harvey.

The group settled on the sofas and let EJ carry the conversation. Mike stole glances and his sister, to try and decipher what happened between her and his boss while they were gone. He hoped they settled whatever was going on between them for his sake at least, he didn't know what he would do if he had to choose between them, he loved his sister, but he loved working with Harvey and was starting to see the man as an older brother figure.

"Meredith, do you do anything other than taking care of EJ and the rookie here? From experience, I know that looking out for Mike here is a full-time job," asked Donna.

"Hey!" exclaimed Mike.

"Haha, I agree completely. I'm only glad that you have to watch for most of the day now," joked Mera, "But no, I work as a consultant for some old clients but that's rarely. And I work at a club."

"Do you want to back into law properly?" asked Harvey.

"I've got other things to focus on," said Mera.

"She's lying. She never really got out of law. She just doesn't work for a firm," said Mike, glaring at his sister. He hated it when she downplayed herself.

"What do you mean?" asked Donna.

"She says she's a consultant, but she writes all the contracts and does half the negotiations for those 'old' clients. It's why Richard Bailey knows so much about deals when he comes in or why Bradley James has such base good contracts and knows what caveats to put in," said Mike, proudly.

"Okay, MJ" said Mera, shaking her head, "I'm happy doing what I'm doing."

"You're doing a good job, I've seen some of your work with James and Bailey," stated Harvey, "You should consider getting back into the game."

"Thanks, but no… I'm not interested."

"She's scared," said Mike, ignoring the look of outrage on his sister's face, "about what people, firms, would do once they connected her to the whole saga."

"I had enough of the judgment and rejection what I tried to apply for jobs at firms after I had EJ. I don't need to put myself through that again."

"You should try, you're doing great but even I can see that you love the game as much as Mike," said Donna, adding her two cents.

"Yeah, firms would be stupid not to hire you. You should think about consulting for a firm or being a head-hunter for a firm, finding clients for partners," said Harvey, already thinking of ways he could get the okay from Jessica to hire Mera.

"You like that idea," said Mike, catching the look of contemplation on Mera's face.

"Yeah, of course I do. But there's still an issue about whether anyone would want to hire me or work with me" stated Mera glumly, knowing the likelihood of this working was low.

"What about here? With me… us?" asked Harvey.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Let me know what you think.

NR.

❤️❤️❤️ REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE ❤️❤️❤️


	12. Chapter 12: Reading Between the Lines

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

 **READING BETWEEN THE LINES**

Mike didn't know what to think, he knew his sister wanted nothing more than to get back into law but that she'd always been so scared of what people would think of her. He didn't know what to feel about her working with him and Harvey, he could see the connection and the easy comradery between Mera and Harvey and couldn't but worry about his place at Pearson Hardman if she came here as well.

"Here?" questioned Mera.

"Everyone already knows who you are. You said you liked it here because of our employee track record," replied Harvey.

"No, I can't. I've got to take care of EJ. I can't go back to working as an associate and doing those hours."

"I'll work something out. If you were a consultant, you'd have more flexible hours. There wouldn't be as much as an associate so you can still be there for EJ."

"Harvey…"

"If you want to be an associate so you can go down the Partner track, I'm sure I can work something out. Given the clients you could bring in and the fact that Jessica owes you and Mike for what happened today. I can get you reduced associate hours."

Mera looked at Mike to try and see what he thought about it all. Mike avoided eye contact with his sister, he didn't know what to think about Harvey trying to hire her. He couldn't figure out if he wanted his big sister working in the building with him, let alone in the bullpen.

"I'll think about it," said Mera.

"Do you want to talk about what happened today?" asked Mera.

"Huh?" questioned Mike, walking away into his bedroom.

"EJ, why don't you choose a movie for us to watch tonight."

Mera watched her brother stalk off into his room, he had been in a bad mood since they left the firm. She had no idea what part of the day was setting him off now. She followed Mike into his room, leaving the door open a fraction so she was able to hear her son.

"Mike, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Are you going to take it?"

"Take what?"

"Harvey's offer!" replied Mike incredulously.

"No?" said Mera, unsurely, "I don't know Mike, honestly. It sounds too good to be true. Harvey is right, everyone knows me so that isn't an issue. And Harvey has already stood up for me so that's a Senior Partner on my side. Plus, you've spent years telling me to go back and you know that part of me wants despite how many times I've said otherwise. EJ is older now, he'll be in school soon, Grammy is at the nursing home and you've got a job. It seems like the right time."

Mera paced while she spoke, she was filled with nervous energy and uncertainty. She always dreamed of going back to Law but was always scared to. She never expected to interfere with Mike's life at Pearson Hardman, but she did, and it felt good knocking Jessica Pearson and Louis Litt down a peg. She never really defended herself during the countless interviews she went to after EJ was born. She never questioned why they didn't hire her even though she could see by the judgmental and derisive looks she got during her interviews. Mera never thought she'd do what she did today, her past had left her scared to try, but as always, she wouldn't let Mike be treated as she was. Mike was her saving grace. The chance to work with Mike and Harvey, someone she never expected to see again, was unbelievable. She turned and faced Mike, hoping he gave her the encouragement she needed to make the jump.

All Mike could think about was his sister and Harvey. He watched them during lunch, he saw their easy comradery and it reminded him of his relationship with the Senior Partner. But Mera and Harvey had an intimate relationship as well. Mike knew Harvey well enough that Mera wasn't a random hook-up for Harvey, him wanting her around for more than one night was a big deal, considering everything he's heard about the man. He wasn't sure if he could handle it. Mera was the reason he managed to finish his law degree and didn't wind up a drug dealer like Trevor, forgoing his first meeting with Harvey. Mike had been so thankful up to date that no one connected him with Mera and her case from all those years ago. He didn't want to be known as the whiz kid and he didn't want people to use his sister and her past against him like Louis did. Mike didn't know what to think, he has always wanted his sister to get back into Law, he knew she belonged there, but he didn't want to lose everything he'd been trying to build at Pearson Hardman and with Harvey.

"Don't do it," said Mike, turning away from Mera, "By tomorrow, everyone will know who you are. Basically, all the associates are mini Louis Litt's, they are all trying to impress him, so they all mimic his behaviour. Since he's made his dislike with you obvious and that whole thing with Jessica, everyone will be hostile. Tomorrow's going to be bad enough when I go back to work now that everyone would have googled everything about the case. I don't even want to imagine what it will like if you come to work me as an associate, they're all ruthless and will definitely use Hayes as ammunition. While Harvey's offer to work as a consultant is cool, you won't be happy. You would have started that already if you were interested in working as a consultant. Plus, I won't even get into the number of hours you'd have to work. It would be hectic as an associate or consultant. Harvey already is going to be enough trouble for lying about me, he won't be able to help you like said. And I like the man and all, but I wouldn't want completely to rely on him with this, he probably will want to sign most of your contacts and then you'll lose your leverage. I don't think you should do it.

Mike turned and looked at Mera. He saw a blank look go across her face.

"Okay, if that's what you think" said Mera, leaving the room.

Tension lined the Ross household. Mera was subdued and reserved with Mike the rest of the day. She understood what he really meant, he didn't want her in his work life, he was embarrassed and didn't want to be associated with her past. She knew he probably wouldn't appreciate that everyone would have found out about his involvement in the case either. Mera pulled out the card Harvey gave her before she left his office, resolving to call him the next morning when she noticed the writing on it. Harvey had given her his personal number, written on his business card, was the number he gave all those years ago, it even had the same cocky message.

 _Call me. I guarantee you won't be sorry_.

* * *

I'M SORRY! Uni, work and student teaching have taken up all my time these past six months. I've finally managed to be inspired and write! I'll try and get some more up soon.

I've also updated all the previous chapters, the content hasn't changed though so there isn't any need to go back.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Let me know what you think.

NR.

❤️❤️❤️ KUDOS, COMMENT, SUBSCRIBE ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
